The Year of Betrayal
by Darknessmiko
Summary: What's happened to Kagome? Why is Sesshomaru acting like that? KagSess InuKik SanMir. Please read and review.
1. Swearing is not nice

Hi :) umm well a few things to mention this will have fluff and lemon/lime later so don't read if you don't like! Yeah, well after that I would like to say tell me in a review if I spell anything wrong and if you think I should up the review form Pg-13 to R. Well I guess I should start now shouldn't I? This will be Sessho-Maru/Kagome I will refer to him as fluffy while they are on well a better basis. Kikyo/Inu and Sango/Miroku. hehe. Flames will be used to cook Inu-Yasha's Ramen. I would like a muse or a beta reader, heck I need an editor! Please Read and Review.   
  
Notes:  
  
"talking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
scene change  
  
The Year of Betrayal  
  
Disclaimer don't own Inu-Yasha only my characters  
  
In Kagome's Time and point of view  
  
I had to leave now if I didn't want Inu-Yasha to come and drag me back to the Sengoku Jidai or the "Warring Era". Well I thought better bring Ramen if I want to eat.  
  
I said aquick good-bye and ran to the well to find no one waiting there I had wondered had happened. I had, had a fight with Inu-Yasha that ended up with me "sit"ting him and then leaving. It had been less than a year since my first "expirence" in the well. I jumped down and felt the light tingles on my skin from the traveling. I climbed out slowly on the vines and no one was there either. I sent out my recently awanked miko senses and saw there was not any danger here so I made my way to Kaede's village. I was about a mile away when I haerd "HENTAI" Slap. 'oh, no they're at it again.'  
  
I walked out of the forest and saw Miroku with a red mark on his cheek.  
  
"But Lady Sango, you had a peice-"  
  
"First Houshi don't "Lady Sango me".Second don't use that excuse again or you will have more than a slap next time."  
  
"Oh, hello Lady Kagome." he said to change the subject and to cover up the fact that he had just seen her and that she was watching the whole time.  
  
"Yeah,yeah. Hey Sango seen Inu-Yasha? He didn't come to drag me back today and I was late." she said a confused look on her face then it turned red "HENTAI! What do you think you are doing?" Slap! Bam! Crack!  
  
If you were to look now you would see a houshi (a/n a monk) with a slap, a bruised leg,and a bump on the head.  
  
Kaede then walks out and mumbles "Will he never learn?"  
  
All three women then think 'of corse he will not' but kagome added 'where could Inu-Yasha be'  
  
"Kaede?"  
  
"Yes child?" asked the older miko in a question to the new miko.  
  
"Have you seen Inu-Yasha? He didn't come to get me."  
  
"Well, he will come soon. It is time for dinner anyway."  
  
No single person's POV but looking down on them  
  
12:00am  
  
Inu-Yasha came late and ate then left. Kagome waited until everybody went to sleep then followed him into the forest.  
  
Kagome's POV   
  
I entered the forest and followed where I had seen him go. As I was walking I saw Inu-Yasha and Kikyo talking and hugging. The next minute I saw him take her in a kiss then claim her for his own in a soul-bonding mating.   
  
"Do you love me and will you be my mate forever?"  
  
"Yes, my one and true love I choose you."  
  
At this moment Kagome felt a stab of pain jolt through her heart and thought 'I have given my heart to him and he has chosen.' she then ran for her life and breaking heart. She ran and ran and ran then stopped when she was completely lost in the dense forest and her clothes were hanging on by threads. Then suddenly she heard without having the time to put up a shield and block it, "With thy mistakes, The enemy makes. I shall free thee, From the fake form, And you shall be forever seen as thou true were born." Soon as these words left whoever's mouth she felt white hot pain go through her body and screamed out in pain. The last thing that she remembered was a pair of dark gold eyes. Right before I passed out I remember incoharently saying "oh shit."  
  
Fluffy's POV  
  
He was patroling the Western Lands when he heard a ear splitting scream "AARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" then a mumbled "oh shit." He wondered what type of pain one had to go through to yell that unhumanly scream.  
  
As he got closer he smelled the human wench that his 'Baka of a brother and I emphise baka traveled with.' When he landed he did not see her though he smelled salt,sadness,betrayal,and pain. He saw the pain and sadness in her eyes before she passed out. He looked up to evaluate her. She had long black hair to the middle of her thighs. Her ears were pointed and her pale skin that glowed in the moonlight. She had violet with hints of gray in her youkai eyes and had two blue stripes on her high cheekbones. The symbol on her head had was a ball of blue fire.Her chest rose and fell while standing out compared to her flat stomach. There were two blue stripes on each wrist. The weird clothes showed too much skin and her legs were pale also. Her foot wear was foreign too like her clothes made of weird material. He heard her mumble in her dreams "no. no how could you..........................." He thought about this 'must be that dirty hanyou of a brother' He went to get water at the spring when he smelled another demon and blood. 'Damn! no diry youkai will touch her. She is mine!' He could feel his eyes go red and drew Tenseiga attacked the bear youkai killed him and looked at Kagome's wounds. It was very bad because of the slashes she had on her stomach,legs,and arms.He tried to heal her but it would not work so he took her to his brother's forest and the village.   
  
As he landed he heard "What did you do to her?" in a very angry voice coming from the youkai exterminator.  
  
Fluffy's POV  
  
"I have done nothing to her. This all started out because of him." 'the loser she looks pretty sexy now. probably looks better in OH no don't go there Sessho-Maru!' "Well I found her all youkai though she is still a miko crying out in her sleep and knocked out. I went to get water to give to her and a bear youkai attacked" he paused to let the words sink in for them and at Lady Sango or so he thinks because the houshi calls her that started to get angry."Do not worry I took care of him" he gave a smirk "and this is how she was and I cannot think of anything immediate to do for her now. I thought it was best for her to be at her own village."  
  
"Well you see she isn't from here." Sango said and the both of them were sweat dropping  
  
"So....." and she told him every thing going on in their group up to this point.  
  
"Well, this Sessho-Maru has only one thing to do in this case. One kill my brother. Two do you want me to save her life?"  
  
"Yeah!" Sango pipped up.  
  
"Lady Sango this might not be to our liking."  
  
"Quiet, you hentai. I want to know how to save her."  
  
"Which way mentaly or phisically?" Sessho-Maru asked. No answer came to that and he started to smell the baka of a brother he had. "Well scince you have not decided then I shall take her myself. Tell my dear brother I said 'Hi'" he scoffed at that and flew to his castle.   
  
While in the air his youkai hearing picked up a loud yell. 'hm. Must be that baka brother finding out that I took her. We decided not to tell him how she ended up like this. Just because he didn't tell them, didn't mean he didn't hear something spoken out loud he had heard this "With thy mistakes, The enemy makes. I shall free thee, From the fake form, And you shall be forever seen as thou true were born." this must have to do with her parents he thought. With this thought he turned and masked his scent then went to the well. Since he ment no harm he took half the peices of the shard (he left the other half on her neck) and jumped in the well.  
  
Kagome's time  
  
Sessho-Maru's POV  
  
He jumped out of the well and landed with a soft thud. He surveyed the area there were no humans at this place. It was night. There were only three humans in what he thought was a home. He went through the door, went to the shrine and knocked on the door. A woman appeared in the door and a worried look came on her face and she said "Oh no what happened?!"  
  
He kept quiet until they got inside. "I found her passed out like this and I took her to the houshi and exterminator and they told me about the well and I brought her here."  
  
"Well, thank you......... um what is your name?"  
  
"I am Lord Sessho-Maru of the Western Lands. I am that yaro Inu-Yasha's half-brother. I am a full youkai."  
  
"Well, thank you Lord Sessho-Maru for helping her. Do you have any idea what did this   
  
to her." Kagome's mom had suspicion in her voice like she knew something he not know.  
  
"Well I barely heard this "With thy mistakes, The enemy makes. I shall free thee, From the fake form, And you shall be forever seen as thou true form." before I heard a scream. Do you know what they mean by this?" he asked slightly confused.  
  
"Will this be good enough explaination for you to figure it out?" she said this in a steady tone. He turned to look at her as she looked at her as she waved a hand over herself. She immediately turned full dog youkai. "That would explain a great deal." he said this with a fake sense of being self-absorbed. "Where you hiding this from her the whole time? How can she be a Miko if they kill youkai and still be one herself?"  
  
"Yes, I was hiding her from this and her brother is a demon too. The reason she can still be a youkai is because she had so much power that after she was born we moved to the shrine and she then became a priestess. It was so hard to tell her that she wasn't a reincarnation of Kikyo. Yes, I know the story too. You maye call me Zandori. I am of the Sarafran Warrior Clan. Kagome's father who died in a battle was Fuigo. If you need to know more just ask. But, I have one more question for you. What is your relationship with Kagome?"  
  
'his relationship with her? well why do I call her mine? do I really like her? is what I'm feeling and have been since the first time we met love? no, it can't be.' "I am not sure myself so I can not answer that." As soon as he said that he slumped in the chair asleep.  
  
Kaogme's second dream  
  
Her POV  
  
I woke up in a soft feather bed with silk sheats and looked around.A woman servant a cat youkai took me to the hot springs. I stripped off my clothes after making sure no one was watching. My arm was bandged and I took it off to see a long deep gash in it. Then I noticed this fuffy extra appendege that was a 'what a tail?' I suddenly felt the gash heal and felt to strong arms encircle my body but I wasn't worried for some thing told my heart that I would be fine.   
  
"Hello. You should know who I am."  
  
'huh is this Sessho-maru?' "Yes, I know Sessho-maru."  
  
"Hm. Better than I thought, but I expected no less."  
  
I felt my tail encircle his legs in a affectionate way. I also had a feeling that something would happen. Wether it would be good or bad for me I could not tell.  
  
"Maybe I will teach you what that does to me right now."  
  
As soon as the words left his mouth she wrentched from his grasp and turned around. He took this as an opening and took her into a breath taking kiss. When they pulled away Kagome was gasping for breath. Before she had a chance to do anything he enveloped her into another kiss and soon was tracing her lips with his tounge asking for entrance. She gave it to him and moaned into his mouth while he was exploring hers. She soon became very aroused because he put his hands on the inside of her thighs and they went up in flame. He felt this and felt himself go hard. When they broke from the kiss he pulled her back against his chest. She felt his arousal on her back and giggled out loud and became more aroused.  
  
"Now would you like to stop wiggling or continue? It makes no difference to me, you will lose some thing anyway."  
  
'I wonder what he means by..ohhhhhhhhh that's what he means. well it does not matter I am not gonna stop after getting this little taste.'She felt herself get warmer between her legs.  
  
"So you have figured out what I mean? Well get dressed and come up to my bed room." With that said he left.  
  
a/n Sessho-maru had the same dream in his POV. They were both in the same dream and that happened in it.  
  
Kagome's Time her POV  
  
They both woke up after that and Kagome felt a blush tinge her cheeks. Her mom gave her a look that said "I know what you just did! Because I'm not stupid". Kagome then felt her cheeks turn 7 shades of red.  
  
"Well Kagome, your arm has healed so you may go back. And thank-you Lord Sessho-Maru. You may go with her."  
  
Kagome had to learn to disguise her scent and her form so Inu-Yasha would think her no different. "You should leave as soon as we get to your time but, first I have something to give you. I guess you could call it two things. The first is a prism. What you do to make it work is hold it up to any form of light and it splits it up into the spectrum of colors. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. See?" She held it up to the sunlight and the white light turned to the rainbow. He looked on like a child who just got candy. "Oh, the second is this." She walked up to him slowly got on her tippy-toes and gave him a kiss on the lips. 'mmmmmmmmmm. so this is why people always remember their first kiss. I wonder what would happen if I deepen the kiss?' After that thought she did exactly that.  
  
Sessho-maru's Point of View  
  
'I wonder why she saved her first kiss for me? Am I really THAT important to her?' He felt her deepen the kiss. 'guess I am' He then traced her lips with his tounge.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
'de ja vu' she thought while giving him entrance. He then searched her mouth greadily with his tounge and she wrestled with it to get to his mouth and to gain Some. Key word Some. Dominance. She enjoyed the sweet taste of his mouth. It was adicting like candy. She wanted more.  
  
Zandori's POV  
  
'I guess they really were made for each other.' She thought while smelling their arousal.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
'He must have smelled my arousal' She thought while turning back all demon. Her tail wrapped around him keeping him there even after her first kiss was finished.  
  
"For your first kiss that was very good. But if you want to go so your mom can't smell us, we will finish later." He said this giving a smirk and a kiss on her head.   
  
"We shall go then."she said turning back human. "So I was a real demon the whole time?"  
  
"Yes, you are and were."  
  
With those words they said their good-byes and left for the Sengoku Jidai.  
  
Kagome in the Warring Era her POV  
  
Fluffy I mean Sessho-Maru left earlier so they didn't see the look every time I glanced at him. I gave him one good-bye kiss then he left. Nothing between us would ever be the same after that dream that we were both in. 'maybe it will happen like a vision.' 'I don't know we both did that of free will in a dream. It probably could happen in real life then.' I walked to Kaede's village. When I got to the edge of it I sent out my senses. Inu-Yasha was in the hut. I stood there and said, "Inu-yasha I know you can smell me. Get over your fussing before I say "it". You should come get me if you are gonna critize me." 'that should work. he will be suprised by how and why I am here so quickly.'  
  
Inside Kaede's Hut  
  
Every one saw Inu-Yasha's ears go up.  
  
"Lady Kagome must be here."  
  
"First houshi, don't you move that had any closer. It would be gone very soon." everybody except Sango and Inu-Yasha sweat drop. Even Kagome heard it. "Second, she is gonna sit him if he gets a tantrum very soon."  
  
"Third,"inserted the kit Shippo"he probably just heard that by the look on his face." imagine the look you get while eating sourcrout. (a/n ewwwwwwwwwwwwww) "Fourth, my mom's home!:)"he runs out smiling because he had heard every word.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
'Well that ought to scare him' she thought as she started walking towards Kaede's hut in time to see the door open and her adoptive son come out. "Oh, hello Shippo" I said while he landed on my shoulder. I walked in immediatly and glared at 'him' before he could say anything. He was too stupid to take a hint.  
  
"Why were you with Sessho-Maru? Why didn't you leave Ramen? We need to go shard hunting. What took you so long?!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha you Asshole! What the Fuck do you think you are doing? Here is your answer! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! Sango, Kirara, and I are going to the hot springs. Baka and Pervet Houshi! You better stay here or else!!!!!!!! Shippo stay here and make sure that they don't leave. Kaede I leave them all in your hands." After she said that Sango, Kirara, and her left.  
  
"Wow! I never knew you could do that Kagome! What happened to you?"  
  
"Shhhh. We can talk after we get there. We are going to a different one than usual so he can't hear or follow us. I have masked our scents. I also know Sessho-Maru is following so he will protect us from being exposed. And further more he will not peak. At you at least." With that last scentence she smiled and blushed.  
  
When they finally got to the hot spring Kagome said, "Sango you wanted to know what happened so here." she changed back to her true form and cut a hole in her skirt for her silver and black haired tail. Kagome then explained every thing but only her one good-bye presents.  
  
"You're still hiding something from me so tell it."  
  
"Fine."she told her everything  
  
"Is that why he did not come with you?"  
  
"Yes, that is the exact reason that he didn't come" her cheeks turned 18 shades of red.  
  
Fluffy's POV  
  
'her miko senses are good. so that is why she ran away from here that explains a great deal about what happened in the dream too. I am glad we stopped both in real life and dreamstate too because I would not have stopped if she got me too aroused.'  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
"Well since I am done do you want me to wait for you or to go?"asked Sango  
  
"Hey, Sessho-Maru? I know you are there so please make sure Sango gets back to Kaede's village alright. I will be fine." After she finished and covered herself up by going to the deep end he turned and hopped down from the tree he was waching from. He gave her a nod and she turned back human. Sango, Kirara, and Sessho-Maru left. After they left Kagome got dressed and heard a crash. 'wonder what that is?' She grabbed her bow and arrows strung one and ran just in time to block an attack from the girl that Sessho-maru travels with'rin is her name. I Will protect her she is too young to die.' The ugly thing that is Sessho-maru's servant was knocked out from a tree. "You will die"she  
  
shouted at the bear youkai and shot an arrow to stop the third attack before it died. She held the girl in her arms, changed youkai, got the toad, put up a shield, wrapped her tail around the girl, and fell unconsious.  
  
Fluffy's POV  
  
He came back to the hot spring and smelled blood. He felt his eyes go red. 'I knew I shold not have left her!!' He got out his sword and followed the scent. He found Kagome with a unhurt Rin in her arms, a knocked out Jaken, and a miko's shield around them. Kagome had suffered three big gashes with posion in them. 'those will be hard to heal'he thought this as the shield around them dropped. He bonked Jaken on the head and he told him about passing out and what happened before that.'she saved Rin's life. I will take them both to my castle and heal my woman. woah stop that!!!!!! no thinking like that for now. she is a miko and demoness so the kids would be very strong. that will be good once I take her for my mate.' after he thought that he told Jaken to ride Ah-Un to the castle because Kagome would not let Rin go until after she sensed that she they were safe even in her sleep. He sent Rin to her bed with Jaken in tow after her slowly.  
  
He took his woman Kagome to his room and laid her down on his bed. He placed her head on his lap. He sat there watching her tranquil form sleeping until something happened. She must have sensed how close they were and had been going over their dream together because she became aroused. Not a second after his vision started to turn red she woke up and gave him a smile.A very seductive smile. He pulled her against his chest.  
  
She yelled,"Holy Shit!"and bolted from his arms because she was very badly aroused. He felt his man hood stiffen. She must have smelled it because her inner thighs were going up in flames. Before she had a chance to protest further he glided over grabbed her head and wispered in her ear,"you know I am aroused as you are too, so if you wish to be 'punished' then you shall be good. If you are going to continue to be aroused please do not put yourself up to something you might regret latter."he had said this very seductivly and she 'meeped'. He had pulled her into another hug and she started squrming and wiggiling, then felt something hard press against her back.   
  
"We should take a bath."  
  
"Not with you I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are and your injuries will heal in mear seconds due to your miko powers. When they do I shall no longer have to bath with you. I will thank you for what you did before the night is over. Mark my words, you will be mine." while he was saying this she started to glow pink and her wounds healed.   
  
"Argiato, Fluffy." 'that should get him angry and kuso! why was he right. mou, I will find this out latter.mmm fluffy is a very good name. just don't call me..' She was inturuped by him saying "you will still be mine. And just for that I will punish you." he smirked at the thought.'eep! no Kuso!!!! Ningen no baka. well actually Youkai no baka.' she told herself.   
  
Her POV  
  
She walked to the bath house. The steam came from it seemed irrestible to her. 'mmm nice.' she thought ' I wonder what he meant by a punishment?' she then giggled at thought. Turning she looked around to see if anyone was watching, no one was; then peeled off her yukata. Walking slowly to the water she lowered herself in the heat. 'maybe he didn't mean what I think. well by that look on his face and by what I felt he probably ment it.' she blushed at this ' I hope that I am ready though. mom warned me that I would find a mate soon. wonder how she knew? what happened between her and sesshomaru? no, it is fluffy in my dreams.' she reminded herself of that 'I am already feeling longing for him while I am just thinking like well, like That. hmm wonder what he is like? no! stop right there! stop that train of thought! well, I wonder..no! no wondering!!! better stop thinking and enjoy this while I can. mm still nice and warm. wonder if fluffy uses these? man wonder what he looks like without that armor on? ok, lets NOT go there. but I will still wonder.....' at this thought her face became totally bright red. Little did she know that some one was watching her.  
  
As Kagome refers to him in her dreams/thoughts Fluffy's POV  
  
He had masked his scent and presence and watched her from the begining. Her face went from suprise to happiness to qusetion then she had giggled if thinking about something rather funny then her expression went to longing then to lust and finally went to embaressment and she turned bright red. He could also smell her arousal and feel his. He unmasked his scent so she could detect him and she gasped.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
'Oh MY GOD!!! was he here the whole time????!!!!!!!No please no!!! oh crap he is going to get me.' She jumped out of the water dressed and ran. Bad thing to do if your attacker is a dog youkai. Guess what happened next? Well, just think about it........  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
' Ah Shit the Fuckin' Chistmas Turkeys that go off and screw themselves!!!!! How the hell could this have happened?! Oh no, ah Shit he said he would....'  
  
'would what?'asked her inner voice curiously (a/n I suck at spelling. So if I mess up on any of these Japanese words don't be mad. Oh, hell if I mess up on anything tell me. It will most likely be the spelling though. hehe. Ok I will go now. quote from Star Treck "Make it so." Captin Picard if you didn't know. bies. Ja)  
  
'will you shut up?'  
  
'no. who's idea was it to run from a Dog Tai Youkai?'  
  
'ah I see your point it is not good.'  
  
'yes, I win! I was right!!' Kagome could see her inner voice prancing around and shouting that she won  
  
'well he is coming you should hide your aura and go back to your time.'  
  
'hm. now I see why they call you guys the voices of reason.'  
  
'that would be as you would put it a "No Shit Sherlock."' her inner voice said 'matter-o-factly  
  
'well here it goes.'  
  
'good luck.'  
  
'yeah thanks. I have a feeling that I am going to need it.'  
  
'trust me you will.'  
  
'thanks see you at a time that I won't want or need to see you.'  
  
She ran and hid her aura. Even though it was hidden she dove out the nearest open window. It was raining so she could easily mask her scent. 'without further adu.'she thought as a joke to herself. She ran through the rivers and streams masking her scent and losing it too. The rain helped with that too. She ran until she got to the well jumped in, jumped out into her time and sealed it until she decided to go back.  
  
Kagome's time at her POV  
  
"Hi mom." she yelled and thought 'wow glad I made it. whew.'  
  
'yeah you better be after pulling something like that.'  
  
'man for once I agree with you. is that a bad thing?'  
  
'no it's good because, I am your miko voice of reason there is also a youkai voice of reason. she isn't here though busy somewhere. believe she said some thing about training your brain on to handle your full youkai side and mating.'  
  
'great just what I need. so that's who that was. man am I gonna have a handful with both of you sometime when you team up on me!'  
  
there came two 'heh heh's' from different spots in her head.  
  
'bye bye all sanity' all three giggled at that in her head but only she giggled in the real world.  
  
'well, now I will know who is doing something if I start getting very, well lets say, influenced. it won't be my fault!'  
  
'yes it might because we are part of you.'said her youkai side.  
  
'hmph.'kagome complained to herself.  
  
That's the first chapter I hoped you liked it. Please Read and Review.   
  



	2. Crazy? I'm not crazy!

Ok! Hi! I'm back I guess...so here's the second chapter...The thanks to all of the reviews will be at the end of the chapter...I'm so suprised people like it! I was like Holy Shit! How could people like this peice of crap?

Thanks for all of the reviews! Um...again...? XD

Notes:

"talking"

'thoughts'

scene change

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha...if I did...well, let's say it wouldn't be a kids show anymore...XD

Warnings: Bad stuff, Swearing, Violence, and probably adult themes

The Year of Betrayal

:Kagome's POV:

I walk up to the bathroom and start up a bath. All bubbly and it smells so good! (Which I can say momentarily makes me forget about what happened to me...)

'Why would someone have revealed my true form?' I think to myself...'Wouldn't it have just come naturally?'

'Maybe someone wanted you and fluffy to get together?' says my demon side...

'Maybe it was Naraku?' my miko voice suggests...

'Ah well, I'll think about that later...bath time now..' (I really am going crazy)

Leaning back into the bath, I can smell the vanilla of the soap I put it. But the smell is so like, stronger.

'duh, inhanced senses' demon side

After about 45 minutes, I pull myself out and dry off. Getting dressed in a pair of loose cotton pants (a/n: you know lounging pants?) and a t-shirt. (undergarments included)

Smelling something odd, I walk down the stairs and find the smell wafting from the kitchen. I realise what it is from.

"Yay! Oden! Oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden..." I start chanting outloud.

"Kagome, settle down. Please." My mom gives me a fierce "glare" to quiet me.

'bugger off' Demon side again

'That's not very nice!' Miko

'Kami-sama, I'm arguing with myself again...'

"Now, Kagome, I know Sesshomaru will eventually want to mate with you. Stop your blushing, you know it's true. So I will need to train you on how to use you're miko and demon powers. Ok? We will be starting bright and early tomorrow. Get some sleep." My mother walks out of the kitchen after we are done eating.

40 minutes later

Turning off the lights, I drag myself into bed. You know that feeling you get when you're being watched? Yeah? Well, that's the one I'm getting right now...

The window's curtains are drawn, closing them and turning on the radio, I try to sleep.

Watcher's POV

I don't care about the Taiyoukai! She will not be his! She is already mine!

Zandori's POV

"Kagome, time to get up." I tell her from the doorway... There's no point! She won't get up unless anything short of a stampede comes through...

I try everything on her even the water! Even using a little fire! Aha!

"Kagome, Sesshomaru's here." I say as she sits up fast.

Kagome's POV

"What! Sesshomaru's here! Why didn't you tell me!"

One look at her face explains that he wasn't really here.

"Mom!" She starts cracking up and runs out of the room.

'Get ready for your training...' miko

'Do you have a name?' me

'Yes, but you may call me by Jasmine so as not to get confused by me and Setsukana' Miko-uh Jasmine

'Is Setsukana my demon side?' I ask

'Yes I am. Now, get dressed' Setsukana

"In what?" I wonder aloud...Looking around, I notice a miko's gi and hakama outfit. The pants were black and the shirt red.

Kagome pulled her hair back in a french braid with a hair tie.

'Training time.'

"Let's do this." I grab my long bow, and katana's and walk outside. To my training and to my fate. (Which I'm sad to say is at my mother's hands...)

I'm sorry for not updating for so long! (cries)

Here's my thanks

Hiei'cutegirl: Thanks! Here's the chapter you wanted

Lyn: Like this?

Megan Consoer: I'll try, if you have any ideas email me at You **_will_** review (Jedi-mind-trick-cool-hand-wave-thing) and I will update

If you wanna be happy (ok), but you will not get Fluffy! He's mine

shoesr4losers: Ok! Thanks!

YoukaiTenshi: Thankies! I wuv all of you for ReviewingIf you have any ideas please email me ok?

That goes for all of you if you have ideas email me at K?

Sorry for the short chapter...they will be longer if I get more reviews.

Please save the couple Sess/Kag, Read and Review. Ja ne.


End file.
